


A Gentleman's Agreement

by lasergirl



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasergirl/pseuds/lasergirl





	A Gentleman's Agreement

_**Phantom: A Gentleman's Agreement**_  
**Title:** A Gentleman's Agreement  
**Fandom:** _Phantom of the Opera_ (movieverse)  
**Pairing:** André/Firmin  
**Rating:** Are you kidding? G.  
**Notes:** Honestly? I couldn't slash anyone else in the whole damn movie.

M. André and M. Firmin had reached an understanding of sorts when it came to the delicate discussion of their wives. That is to say, both were married to fairly attractive women, and as such they had been in great peril for some time. The Opéra Populaire was not a cloister, and neither was much surprised to discover their beds had become quite cold.

Of course, gossip travelled much like sound underwater; by the time the faint murmurings reached either of their ears, the whole Opéra knew that Mme. Firmin and Mme. André had been unfaithful. In fact, the guilty parties were chorus men and understudies, too prominent to sack yet much too lowly to make much of a fuss over.

M. Firmin was a proud man but he was not without a sense of humour. In planning for the Company's masked ball he took the liberty of commissioning two very particular headdresses for himself and M. André. Upon the evening of the ball, he took his fellow manager aside, into the gentlemen's smoking room where he presented the wrapped package.

M. André drew out his masque and M. Firmin's and smiled at the shapes.

"Why, M. Firmin, a coxcomb and a cuckold we shall be!" He kissed his friend tenderly on both cheeks.

"If you would do me the honour to appear with me this evening, dear friend..." and while M. Firmin was quite nervous, he managed nobly, "...in place of my wife, I would be much obliged."

Questions? Comments? Feedback always appreciated.


End file.
